


Falling for an Illiterate Teenager (DISCONTINUED VERSION)

by MalfunctioningKitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, Library AU, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, op
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfunctioningKitten/pseuds/MalfunctioningKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law works at a public library after he failed med school. It wasn’t that he was bad or not knowledgeable, but his shaking hands made surgery impossible. While working at this library, he finds a teenage boy in the kids book section reading words out loud slowly and with a lot of trouble pronouncing the words. Law asks the teen what he’s doing and finds out that his name is Monkey D. Luffy, and Luffy doesn’t know how to read. Law offers to teach him, and it's either the best choice Law has ever made, or the worst.</p><p>THIS FIC WAS DISCONTINUED AND IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN! PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE NEW VERSION AT THE LINK BELOW AS IT IS WRITTEN! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! </p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/9089581/chapters/20664565</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Word at a Time

Trafalgar Law was not one to waste time with things that weren’t beneficial to him. Everything he did for himself, until his life fell apart. He failed out of medical school, and it wasn’t his fault. His hands trembled. It was his biggest shame, and the reason he’d never be a surgeon. Law had lost his drive to do anything. He barely slept, barely ate, and spent most of his hours working at the library. It was impossibly difficult for him to ignore the fact that he would never be the doctor he’d always wanted to be.

Law dragged the cart along with him, sliding books into the shelf with a slow and constant pace. The library was quiet, as it should be. At least, that’s what Law thought. Perhaps he had missed someone walking in, because as he approached the children's section, he heard the sound of someone reading aloud.

“And... S.... She..? And she.... Ugh, what was this letter again?  Uhm, A.. B... C... D...”

The librarian walked around the corner of the book shelf, staring down at the boy on the ground. He was a teenager, at oldest 17, at youngest 15. The boy hadn’t noticed him yet as he continued to quietly sing the alphabet, his brow furrowed as he stared at the book. Law let out a sigh, walking out and crouching next to the boy. He pointed at the letter, his tattooed hand much larger than the teen’s.

“The letter is ‘F’. The full line says, ‘And she fell in love with the prince’.”  

Apparently, the teenager hadn’t noticed him. He jumped when the librarian spoke, raising his arms in defense. The boy stared at him with wide eyes, and suddenly his face turned from terrified to furious, his cheeks puffing out.

“You didn’t have to do that, I can do it myself, I can read.” The teenager closed the book, turning away from the librarian. Normally, Law would have either kicked the kid out or walked away without another word, but he couldn’t. For some ungodly reason, he couldn’t.

“Y’know, I’m not here to make you feel bad, but if you _can’t_ read, it’s probably not your fault. What’s your name, kid?” The librarian sat down, letting his arm rest on his knee as he leaned back against the wall. The raven-haired teenager turned back to him, and Law finally got a good look at his face. He had wide eyes, and a scar under his eye. Law couldn’t help but wonder where it had come from, it was an unusual shape, almost like he’d gotten stabbed.

The teenager turned back to him, still frowning. He tilted his head to the side, and let loose a big bubbly grin, a complete flip from his previous frown.

“My name is Luffy. You aren’t as mean as you look.”

Law was sure that was intended as a compliment, but regardless, ‘Luffy’ had just said that he looked mean. Not that he minded much, but he’d have to fix that when he became a surgeon. It’d be bad if his patients were afraid of him.

“ Luffy? Alright, Luffy. You can’t read can you?”

“Nope, I mean, I can kinda read, but not really.”

The librarian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He thought for a moment, wondering what he could possibly do. This kid didn’t look like the type who’d do well in any sort of class, so that was out of the question.

_Why the hell should I care? I don’t know this brat and he’s obnoxious. Just let him do as he wants, I want nothing to do with him._

That’s what he tried to convince himself.

“I’ll teach you to read. It’s not like I have anything better to do, you can come by the library every day and I can teach you. Don’t worry about times, I’m one of two employee’s, I’m here all the time.”

Luffy blinked, processing the offer slowly. The boy let loose a wide grin, throwing his arms around Law’s neck.

“You really are the coolest!!”

The embrace was extremely unusual for the librarian. He barely interacted with other people, if at all. Law peeled the strange boy off of him, swallowing his nerves.

“Just don’t push it. I’m not a saint, I just... Don’t think anyone should be unable to read. It’s an important skill, Luffy.” Law fixed his shirt, standing up slowly. He cleared his throat, looking back down at the teenager on the floor.

“ We’ll start tomorrow.”

 

______________________________

Rain tapped along the roof of the library. Law turned the page, pulling Luffy’s hand to the first line.

“Can you read this? Read it out loud, and stop when you don’t know a letter or word.” The librarian watched the teenagers face, studying how his eyes moved along. Whenever he showed signs of slowing down or difficulty, Law would help him, stating the first sound of the word. Usually Luffy would get it, but on occasion, he stopped and asked Law for help.

“Sound it out. Some words you can’t sound out, those ones will be harder, but this one should be easy. The letters are...” Law traced his finger under the line, watching Luffy work it out.

“P.... Pirate! It says pirate,  the word is pirate.”   Luffy turned his head to the librarian, beaming with pride. Even Law couldn’t deny, the cheerful smile really was wonderful.

“That’s right, good job. You know a lot more than you give yourself credit for, letters aren’t too hard anymore are they? The next step is gonna be writing, which is really important in being able to read too, and grammar, which is the toughest.”  The older ruffled Luffy’s hair, offering him a smile. “You’re doing great. Are you practicing at home too?”

“Yup! I’m almost done with the book you gave me, so tomorrow you have to get me a new one to read.”

Law closed the book, leaving a bookmark in place. “It’s raining pretty hard. I can walk you home if you want, Luffy.” The librarian stood up, helping the teenager stand. It had been a week since their first meeting. Law was reserved and cold at first, unsure of how to deal with the bubbly teen, but they quickly learned each other. Law would assign homework, and Luffy might do it. Law had made a comfortable corner in the children’s section, giving them a private area for Luffy’s lessons.

“Would you! Alright! I hope Ace ‘nd Sabo are home, they’ll want to thank you for teaching me to read.”

Law thought for a moment; He really didn’t want to meet two more older Luffy’s. One bubbly in-your-face kid was enough for Law, he didn’t need any more. The librarian picked up his umbrella, stopping by the counter.

“Mihawk? I’m walking Luffy home, I’ll be back in a little while. Want me to bring you coffee?”

The older gentleman offered a quiet nod, not stopping his work to fully acknowledge Law.

“Alright. C’mon Luffy, you’ll have to lead the way, okay?” The librarian offered his arm to the younger, a move which was welcomed by the clinging teenager. They stepped outside, Law popping out the black umbrella.

“Can do, Torao!”

Law sighed. The stupid nickname was the bane of his existence. He wondered if Luffy even remembered his actual name, but he’d let it go. It wasn’t as bad as a nickname it could have been, especially when he’d been called such atrocities as ‘Traffy’ and ‘Trafalguy’. Torao was among the least annoying.

Luffy zipped up his puffy jacket, pulling the hood over his head. Leaves stuck to the top of the umbrella, rain pattering above the pairs heads.

“We’ll turn... here?” The teenager pointed down the road, leaning his head to the side. Law pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

“I hope you know how to get home..” The man followed the teens pointing finger, pulling the younger along with him. Nevermind reading, this kid was hopeless. Directionally impaired, illiterate, hyperactive as fuck; Luffy was a bundle of quirks like those. It made it hard for him to do a lot of things on his own, Law knew that much.

“Of course I do!” The teenager puffed out his cheeks, shoving Law’s arm. “I know where I live, don’t be a jerk Torao!”

The librarian shook his head, patting the hair of the fussing teenager. “Whatever. Let’s just hurry up, I’ve got work to do, contrary to your care-free life.”

Monkey D. Luffy’s house was really just what Law would have anticipated. It was messy, unkempt, but looked like cheerful place to live. The house was a little sunken into the ground on one side, and it was hard to pin down what the outside color was. The yard had flowers and grass, but it was clearly all wild with no real garden tender.

“This is home! I’ll see you tomorrow, Torao.” The teen hugged his chest before running off to the front door, and into the house. The librarian was a little dumbstruck at first, him being someone not quite used to physical affection. Still he didn’t hate it. He waved goodbye far too late, and turned on his heels to walk back to the library.

He stopped by the mailbox, reading the address to himself. Townhouse 3D2Y, East Blue road. _That was Luffy’s address, something he might need for later on._  Law pulled a pen from his pocket, scribbling the numbers and letters to his hand, before shuffling off back in the direction of his workplace.


	2. Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy reached a big milestone in his reading, and Law takes him out for a celebratory lunch. The problem is, Law finds himself watching Luffy with a smile on his face, and he's laughing an awful lot more than he normally would. What's so different about Luffy? And why does it make Law so happy to be around the bubbly idiot kid?

Luffy threw his hands up in the air, cheering a little too loudly in the quiet library. Law stifled a laugh, holding his finger to his mouth to quiet the teenager.

Two weeks in. Law was incredibly impressed, and proud, of how quickly Luffy was picking up information. Despite the fact that the teen was terrible at studying, doing homework, and taking notes, he was doing well. If he continued as he was, Luffy would be reading at the same pace as some of his peers within a year or two.

“It’s just a children’s book, there’s still a long way to go. However, you’re doing great. I told you that you could do it.” The librarian ruffled the fluffy mess of hair on the raven’s head. He couldn’t hide his own smile. As simple as it was, Luffy’s excitement was _just too cute_.  

“But Torao!! I read a whole book! All by myself!” Luffy kicked his legs, the grin on his face spreading ear to ear. The book hadn’t been a big deal, just a simple Dr. Suess, but it meant the world to Luffy. Law patted his back, offering the teenager one of his rare smiles.

“You did. Why don’t I buy you lunch, as a little celebration. Nothing too big though, I’m a librarian, we don’t get paid much.” Law rose from his seat, pulling the younger up onto his feet. He gathered their materials, pushing them into his shoulder bag. Luffy beamed with pride, waving his hands back and forth with excitement. The librarian waved a hand to Mihawk, grabbing his scarf to throw around his neck.

“We’re going to go get lunch. Want anything?” As usual, complete silence from Mihawk, besides a slight grunt. Law seriously wondered if Mihawk knew how to talk, which was doubtful with Mihawks history of silence and occasional grunts. “... Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.”

They stepped out together, strolling down the stairs outside in time with each other. Luffy stepped on crunchy leaves as a game, jumping from leaf to leaf with his own weird set of rules. Law smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Luffy was shivering. His puffy jacket was cute, but apparently not too warm. The teen returned to Law, sticking closely to the librarians side, warming himself on the older man.

“ ‘s too cold here. Why is it so cold, this is dumb.” The teen puffed out his cheeks, shoving close into the man. Law put a warm arm around the boy, laughing lightly.

“Where did you move here from, it’s above fifty degrees.” He peeled his scarf off himself, then wrapping it around the younger's shoulders. Luffy cuddled into the cloth, sighing at the warmth.

“Australia. Grandpa thought it’d make us stronger ‘cause there’s lots of dangerous animals.”

“That’s a little scary..” He muttered, pulling Luffy closer in a protective fashion. Law took a note to avoid Luffy’s grandfather. Any man who would raise his kids in a dangerous environment was not someone he particularly wanted to interact with.

The restaurant Law picked was fairly nearby, a seafood restaurant on the beach named ‘Baratie’. It was owned by a friend of Law’s. Luffy bounced up and down with excitement, the librarian having to yank the boys hood back to keep him from getting them kicked out.

“Hold your horses, we have to get seated, this is a half decent place. Zeff’ll kick you out if you run amok.” He ruffled the teenagers hair, walking him inside. “Table for two?”

The host gestured them to a table by the window, handing Law an adult menu and Luffy a kids menu. Luffy puffed his cheeks out, ranting at the waiter about how he was definitely not a child. Law had to hold back a laugh, watching the kerfuffled teenager yell. Law ordered himself a water, and Luffy begrudgingly ordered a cola. When a waiter finally brought him a normal menu and their respective drinks, Luffy still wouldn’t let it go, a deep set frown on his face.

“They gave you a new menu, didn’t they? Let it go, _kiddo_ ” Law teased him, flipping through his own menu. Luffy didn’t appreciate the joke, kicking Law under the table.  

However, Law’s fun was short lived, and interrupted by a blonde idiot with swirly eyebrows.

“LUFFY!? Oi! Luffy! Luuuuuffy! It’s me, Sanji!” The blonde teenager ran over, causing the librarian to cringe. He already didn’t like people, much less _loud_ people. Luffy was an exception, although Law was unsure why. The curly-eyebrowed weirdo made himself plenty comfortable at their table, which the librarian found incredibly annoying.

_Can’t this asshole see we’re here for lunch?_

Sanji and Luffy exchanged news, things like ‘Glad you finally made it to my old man's restaurant’ and ‘We should hangout again soon’. Eventually, the attention was focused on Law - Something he absolutely hated.

“Who’s the old dude?” Sanji pointed his index finger at Law. The man’s brow twitched in irritation. _Old?_ He was in his late twenties! For christ’s sake, that wasn’t old, it was just older than _fucking seventeen_.

Luffy beamed, kicking his legs happily. “This is Torao, he’s a librarian. He’s teaching me... some stuff, and I did really well today so he took me out for lunch. Who’da thunk he’d bring me to your neck of the woods!”

In seconds, they’d lost interest in Law’s affairs, returning to whatever strange discussions teenagers had.  Law leaned his chin on his hand, sighing aloud. If he’d known that this would happen, he wouldn’t have come. He preferred to sit with Luffy and Luffy alone. He was energetic, sure, but he was careful. The teenager never stepped over Law’s boundaries, he seemed to sense when Law wasn’t happy. Law really adored that about Luffy.

_Adore? Do I adore him? Perhaps that’s not quite the right word.._

The librarian picked a pen and an old receipt from his pocket, shifting to lean on his other hand. He scribbled absent mindedly with the pen, his trembling hands adding to the scribbled effect. Without him quite realizing, Law would look from Luffy and back to his drawing, his scribbled taking the form of a bubbly, smiling teenager. When it hit him what he had drawn, he almost wanted to laugh. Luffy was just the kind of person who could draw your attention, even when he wasn’t interacting with you. Law flipped the receipt over, putting his pen down as his attention turned back to Luffy. He felt his lips curl into a smile as he watched the boy laugh, that incredibly infectious grin spreading from ear to ear, the scar under his eye that looked like a smile, the fluffy mass of raven colored hair that bounced when he moved.

Law couldn’t even deny that Luffy was wonderful.

Eventually, a waitress dragged Sanji away, pushing him off to the kitchen. “What kind of entrees would you two like?”  Her name tag labelled ‘Caimie’ was visible- wheelchair bound waitress with a nervous smile. Law twirled his ice water, something he had long forgotten while he was busy watching Luffy, while handing his menu to the girl calmly.

“Crab platter, and would you mind avoiding having bread on my plate? I’m allergic to wheat.”

Luffy bounced up and down, handing his menu to Caimie as well. “Give me the bottomless fries and the meat sampler! I’m extra hungry!” He kicked his legs cheerfully, waving as Caimie rolled off to get their orders filled. After a few minutes, Law realized Luffy was kicking _him_ too. He chose to deal with it playfully, kicking the teenager back.

“Stop kicking me you little twe- I said stop Luffy!”

The older man was laughing as he and Luffy began kicking each other, a battle for dominance in play. Luffy was giggling, having to slide down in his seat to reach Law since he was so much shorter.

“You don’t get to tell me to stop when you’re doing it too!”

“ _You_ started it!” Law matched his feet with the teens, pushing him back in his seat. “The war is over, no more kicking, brat!”

The pair laughed together, leaning over the table to smile at one another. Caimie brought the meals out to them, and Law could barely hold in his laughter. Luffy would completely stuff his face, giving him hamster-like cheeks, which was simultaneously hilarious and adorable. But damn could that kid eat. Law decided all-you-can-eat buffets were a better choice from then on, although he wondered if that was even enough.

Law placed his napkin on his empty plate, taking his credit card back from Caimie.

“Want me to walk you home Luffy?” He rose, helping the stuffed teenager to his feet. They left together, waving to Zeff and Sanji on their way out. Law wrapped his scarf around Luffy once again, pulling up his collar as they walked outside.

“If you don’t mind! I like walking with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Already a lot of people are reading and giving kudos and comments and my confidence is way up! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as this is the first introduction of a few characters and their roles in this AU. This AU belongs to me, and was created first for a roleplay between my boyfriend (kin with law) and I (kin with luffy). If you'd like to also write a fanfiction for this AU, please let me know! I'm guaranteed to give you permission, I just want to be able to collect anything you write so others can see the different versions of this AU! Please leave comments/kudos if you liked it! You can also contact me and see more about the AU on my tumblr, Malfunctioningkitten.tumblr.com


	3. A Red-Faced Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has never been good dealing with other people's emotions. He especially didn't know how to handle a crying teenager, but he'd manage.

_God, please don’t cry. I can’t breathe, it hurts so much to see you cry._

Trafalgar Law was really not used to this sort of thing. He had never had to deal with someone he liked crying because, he was always alone. He had never tried to cheer a child up, nor make someone laugh. It was all entirely foreign to him.

The librarian reluctantly put a trembling arm around Luffy, swallowing hard. Luffy’s tears rolled down his cheeks, and seeped into Law’s shoulder. The older pressed his face into the younger's hair, shutting his eyes.

“Luffy, what’s wrong, can’t you tell me what’s wrong?” He rubbed the teenagers back with soothing circles, pressing his face into that messy mop of hair on top of the boy’s head. Law looked up, looking for anything to cheer up the crying teen, but all there was in the children’s section were stuffed animals.

The boy shook his head, burying himself further in the man’s shoulder. Law petted his hair, running his shaking fingers through the strands. “Then I’m gonna have to cheer you up without knowing what’s wrong, that’s pretty hard. I don’t think I’m up for the challenge, but I have a friend who might be..”

He reached behind the teen, grabbing his ‘friend. The librarian pushed something big and soft into the boy’s back. “This is uh, Bepo. Bepo the bear. Bepo is gonna help you smile, okay? One... Two.... Three!” Law shoved the bear into the teenagers face, his arms wrapping around the bear. He reached out, and tickled Luffy’s sides, hiding behind the bear for protection.

Like magic, Luffy started laughing, giggling and kicking his legs. “Noooo- Bwahaha! I’m sad, stooop!”

The teen pushed the bear away, panting and gasping for breath. Law took the bears paw, acting as if it was moving on it’s own to wipe away Luffy’s tears. The librarian didn’t bother with a goofy voice, instead pulling the bear down so he could look the boy in the eyes.

“What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you cry before, you’re always really cheerful, and sometimes angry. What happened?” Law put a tattooed hand on the teenagers head, ruffling his hair.

Luffy remained silent for some time, looking away from the older man. He reached out, taking the white bear from Law’s arms, hugging it to his own chest. “I wanted to prove to my big brothers I could read. I opened the book and I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t say it. They were trying to be nice, sayin’ stuff like ‘it’s okay Luff, you’ll learn eventually’. But I’ve already learned! I know how to read. I’m not... I’m not stupid!” The teenager buried his face into the bear, tears starting to stream from his cheeks again.

Law clicked his teeth, reaching out to pet the boys hair.

“Look, you’re not stupid. You never were, Luffy. You’re incredibly bright, you just have trouble with certain things. That doesn’t make you stupid. I think you just are nervous, that’s all. It’s not like you suddenly couldn’t read, right? You knew what the word said, you just got stage fright. It’s alright. You’ll just keep learning right? And when you’re ready to read for your brothers, then you will be a much better reader! They’ll be really surprised and proud, don’t you think so?” Law pulled the teen into a hug, squeezing the teenager in his arms. “You aren’t stupid, Luffy, you’re anything but stupid, alright?”

Luffy wrapped his arms around the older, pulling Bepo between them.

“You promise? Promise that I’m not stupid?”

“I promise. Now, we have lessons today too, or did you forget that, you little twerp?” Law messed up Luffy’s hair, pushing him off of himself.

“Yeah, yeah, but... I’m reeeally tired, Torao. I can’t sleep at my house, Ace and Grandpa are fighting every night. Can I please take a short nap here? I’m tired.” He leaned into the older man, his limbs wrapped around Bepo the bear.

Law thought for a moment, then proposed the stupidest thing that had ever come out of his mouth “Why don’t you sleep over at my house? You’re a kid, you need sleep.”

“Seriously? Really?” The teenager leaned forward, a grin spreading on his face. Law cleared his throat, gently pushing the younger away from his face.

“Yeah, you just can’t trash the place.”

Luffy hugged the older, bouncing up and down excitedly. The librarian sighed, resting his chin on his hand. He wondered if maybe that was a bad idea, especially considering how energetic the teen was.

“First you have to finish your lesson. This isn’t a much harder book than the one yesterday, don't let the lack of pictures scare you. It’s first grade level, and we’ll take it one chapter at a time, and these chapters are only 3 or 4 pages long.” The librarian ruffled his hair, smiling slightly. “You should like this, you can certainly relate to hyper-active characters like miss Junie-B.” Law teased, pinching his cheek.

The teenager stuck his tongue out, flipping open to the first page. He read aloud, still slow, but he wasn’t stumbling over every syllable like he had been. Here and there, he’d stop and turn to Law for help. Law traced the word, watching Luffy’s lips mouth the letters.

“Just work it out. You know it, trust yourself.” The man smiled proudly when Luffy was able to read the words, patting the younger on the back. “You’re doing awesome, Luffy. Keep going.”

By the time they finished the first two chapters, the sun was beginning to set. Law stuck a bookmark in the pages, putting the book in Luffy’s shoulder bag.

“Do you want to swing by your house and get some clothes? You can borrow mine if you’d rather.” The librarian stood up slowly, stretching his arms with a yawn.

“I’ll just borrow yours. Um.. Law, can I ask you something real quick?” The teenager pushed his face into the fur of the stuffed bear. “Can I take Bepo? Just for tonight, I can’t take him home. Ace would make fun of me..” The teen hugged it.

“You can take him to my house. I’m one of two librarians, if Mihawk fusses about it, I can cover for you. Bepo is yours, okay?” He ruffled the younger boy’s hair, helping the other stand up. “You can just come over whenever you want, I’m always at home or here, so I’m always around.”

Luffy grinned from ear to ear, hugging the stuffed bear. “Thank you!” The teenager reached out, taking the librarians hand. Law jolted, staring at their interlocked fingers. It was warm, and Luffy’s hands were really soft. He swallowed, pulling the boy along.

“Let’s just get to my house. It’s supposed to rain today, but I forgot my umbrella.” Law pulled Luffy along, waving to Mihawk on their way out.

Law, apparently, barely had any separation of work and home. His house, which was in an apartment complex right behind the library, was littered with books and papers. He didn’t leave anything on the floor, but every table or counter was covered - with mostly medical books. It was a small apartment, just a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. It was just enough for one man living all alone.  

“Make yourself at home. I’ll make some dinner, what kind of food do you like?” The librarian hung his coat up by the door, helping Luffy to do the same before walking to the kitchen. Luffy kicked off his shoes, running after him.

“Anything with meat! And wow, your apartment is nice! There’s no holes in the wall or anything!” Luffy tossed Bepo onto the couch, throwing himself on the cushions afterwards. He kicked his legs in the air, humming.

Law wanted to comment on the compliment, but decided against it. It’d turn out bad if he asked if Luffy’s house had holes. “Spaghetti and sausage it is.” He turned on the stove, sliding a pot of water onto the burner to boil. He walked into the living room, sitting down on the arm off the couch next to Luffy.

“You’ve been doing pretty well huh? I’m proud of you, Luffy. You’ll be great at reading pretty soon, huh?” The librarian rested his chin on his hand, watching the teen roll around on his couch.

The raven haired teen sat up, leaning on the bear. “Really? I’m glad! You’re a great teacher.” Luffy smiled, bouncing up and down on the cushions.

Law felt his chest tighten. Luffy was adorable, adorable as _fuck_. He coughed, turning his face away from the smiling boy. “Y-yeah, I suppose so. I think it’s more that you’re a good learner... Even though you never do your damn homework!” He shoved Luffy’s head down, ruffling his hair. “If you did your homework like you were supposed to, you’d be reading _Moby Dick_ by now.”

Luffy made a whining noise, kicking his legs. “Homework isn’t fun, who even likes homework? Nerds like homework. Nerds like you, Tora-GAH!” The teen gasped as his head was shoved back down. The timer on the stove went off, giving Law an excuse to leave the teenager to his own devices. He dumped the pasta into the pot, pulling out sausage from his fridge. Even as he was cooking, he glanced back at Luffy often, checking on him, smiling occasionally.

When Law finished dinner, he brought the food to Luffy, placing the plate on the table in front of him. “Eat up, you need your.... Holy shit.” Within seconds, Luffy had entirely consumed his dinner. Law tipped his head to the side, sitting down with his own plate.

“Damn, next time I’ll make more.” The librarian ate slowly, laughing slightly. Luffy hugged Bepo, kicking his legs.

Law finished his meal a long while later, with help from a ravenous Luffy. He carried their dishes into the kitchen, turning on the water to wash the dishes. “You can go ahead and take a shower. I shower in the mornings, but you stink, Luffy.” He laughed, pinching his nose for effect. Luffy left the bear on the couch, bouncing to the bathroom.The librarian turned off the water, calling to the teenager. “You can just change into some of my clothes when you’re done, towels are in the cupboard.”

The librarian hummed as he heard the shower turn on, scrubbing his dishes from the past few days. It barely even occurred to him that he hadn’t had another person in his house ever, not since he moved in after Corazon.. Law felt his body go stiff at the thought, his hands shaking with nerves. He turned off the water, leaning over the sink with his head in his trembling hands.

_Fuck, fuck..._

Law slid to the floor, gripping at his hair. Tears rolled out of his eyes, his body shaking. The librarian curled into a ball, leaning into the counter.

“Cora-san...”

______________________________

Law’s panic attack was hell. It was nearly two hours before he recovered, finally willing himself to stand up. The man leaned on the counter, wiping his face of tears. He leaned over the sink, turning on the cold water to splash on his face and wash the himself clean. Law wiped his face with a towel, then finally noticed something, specifically, the lack of something. He tripped over himself running to find Luffy, but stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. He turned back, looking next to where he had sat, noticing for the first time that a white fluffy bear had been sitting with him.

The librarian walked back, picking up the bear. He hadn’t even noticed, hadn’t seen the teen walk in and give it to him, but he couldn’t hold back the thin smile spreading on his lips. Law walked out, spotting the culprit asleep on his couch. Luffy’s hair was still wet, his body curled up in one of Law’s shirts that was far too big on him. Law picked up the sleeping teen, carrying the boy to his room and tucking him into bed.

“Thank you, Luffy.”

He pressed a kiss to the forehead of the sleeping teen, tucking the bear in next to him. Law got undressed, changing into a pair of sweatpants. The librarian sat on the bed, reaching a hand to pet the boys hair. He sighed softly, pulling himself into the covers next to him. He bumped his head to the forehead of the younger, gently rubbing his hands across his face.

**“I think I’m in love with you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT GOT GAY.


	4. Breakfast With Bepo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy have a great breakfast, only to discover it snowed overnight. Luffy, who has admitted before to be from a tropical climate, has never seen snow in person, and is ecstatic to go play!

Law hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen asleep. He cracked his eyes open, only to jolt in surprise. Luffy was tangled in his arms, his legs wrapped around Law’s waist, his arms around his chest, and his face inches away from Law’s. The librarian pulled himself out of the sleeping boys hold, gently peeling the thin arms off of himself. Luffy stirred slightly, making a whining noise as he rolled over. Law chuckled softly, brushing the teens hair out of his face.

“Don’t bother waking up, go back to sleep.” He pulled the covers over Luffy, patting his back as he left the room. Law trudged to the bathroom, washing his face. If anything, he looked significantly less tired than usual. His signature bags under his eyes were practically gone, his hunched over shoulder held upright. He looked... Alive. Law turned on the sink water, gently washing his face. That was the first time he’d gotten a good night’s sleep in years.

The librarian shambled to the kitchen, shivering. Was it cold, or just him? He shook his head, disregarding it as he pulled open the fridge. He didn’t have much, bacon and eggs would have to do for the both of them. Placing his eggs and meat on a plate, the man went to work, pulling out a frying pan and turning on the heat. He peeled bacon strips out of the pack, laying them across the pan till it was covered.

The series of events that followed happened almost too quickly; the second the bacon began to cook, the aroma spreading in the air, Law’s bedroom door was nearly ripped off its hinges as an excited hungry teenager sped into the kitchen. Law was damn lucky he had taken his hand off the pan when he heard the door slam, because the next second, Luffy tackled him to the floor. The librarian was completely unprepared, his heartbeat racing as the teenager hugged him. And then, completely opposite of his entry, the boy spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Are you okay?”

Law felt his body stiffen. He’d almost forgotten what had happened last night, and he was just fine forgetting. He reached a trembling hand up to card through the others raven locks, letting out a soft sigh.

“I’m fine. I just, I had a bad memory. You remind me of someone I used to care about a lot, and I got upset remembering what hap-”

Luffy sat up, silencing Law with his hands clamped over the older mans mouth. “Don’t go any further. I just wanted to know if you were okay, only tell me the rest when you’re ready. Besides that...” The teen popped up to his feet, offering his hand to the older. “Thank you for dinner, and letting me sleep here, and making breakfast. You’re a really kind person, Torao.”

Law sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He felt a low laugh bubble out of his mouth, running his hand through his hair. “ I wish. I’m glad you’re pleased, though. C’mon, I’m  almost finished with breakfast.” The librarian took the younger’s hand, pulling himself to his feet.

The man got back to work on the breakfast, turning up or down the burners. He fixed them each a plate, handing one plate to the teenager and keeping one for himself. “ I  hope you like bacon and eggs.” Although saying that, Law had no worries. He was watching Luffy already scarfing down his meal, barely stopping to breathe. He laughed, leaning on the counter as he ate.

Luffy, done with his meal, rolled around on the couch, hugging Bepo and kicking his legs as Law washed dishes. “Why don’t we do something fun today, Torao? It’s way too cold to go swimming, but we could go to the beach just walk on the sand, or, ooh! The fair is in town, and it’s supposed to snow tonight so maybe we can go sledding! I’ve never seen snow in real life before, this is exciting.”

A chuckle escaped Law’s lips as he dried the last dish, walking over to the couch. His shaking hand carded through Luffy’s messy locks of hair, a thin smile on his lips. “It doesn’t work that way, it would have to have been snowing all night for it to stick enough for you to go... sledding...”

Law wasn’t wrong when he had noted the cold earlier. As he finished his sentence, he had looked up and out the window to a world of white. Luffy popped up from his seat, a gigantic smile on his face.

“Well I’ll be damned, it’s not even the end of November yet..” Law muttered, turning to the teenager. His breath caught in his throat - Luffy’s eyes were wide and sparkling, his mouth agape at the sight of snow. Law felt his face heat up, the words ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’, among other things, ran through his mind. He cleared his throat, an attempt to regain his composure. “Well, we can start with shopping, you need decent winter clothes if we’re gonna go play in the snow.”

Luffy looked up at him, nodding his head in excitement. He popped up off the couch, running to get his shoes on. Law stood up, stretching his arms as he pulled his own shoes on, taking a coat from his closet. “ You can wear mine until we get to the store.” He draped the coat over Luffy’s shoulders, smiling. With Bepo in his arms and Law’s coat on his shoulders, Luffy opened the door to his first snow. Law held open the door, following after the teenager who ran into the snow.

“Wait up, Luffy, I’m not as fast as you!” He laughed, locking the door behind him. On the bright side, snow meant the library was closed. His only obligation was Luffy, and that wasn’t exactly something he minded. Luffy ran back to Law, grabbing his hand.

“Let’s go! The longer we wait, the longer you get cold, and the less time we have to play in the snow! Let’s goooo!” The teen pulled him along, dragging Law down the sidewalk.

Despite his impatience, his incredibly childish and immature demeanor, Law couldn’t stop the smile on his lips. It was people like Luffy who used to stress Law out, not calm him down, but here was Luffy with a smile a mile wide and a goofy personality to match, and he loved it. Law put his arm around the younger’s shoulders, walking with him.

Law didn’t like cars, nor could he get one. His shaking hands, the panic attacks, he couldn’t handle it. Living within walking distance of everything was essential to him, and just as he liked, they were at the local shopping center in a matter of minutes. He pulled Luffy inside of the clothing outlet, brushing the snow off his shoulders. “Alright. You’re kind of small, but we might as well start in the men’s section. You probably will be in the teenager section still, short-stack.” He ruffled the boy’s hair, smiling. Luffy nodded, hugging Bepo to his chest and practically running off to find a coat. Law shook his head, following after him at a much slower pace.

The chosen jacket was _perfect_. A long coat that went all the way to Luffy’s ankles, striped red and white with a pink collar. It suited Luffy to a ‘T’, and Law was happy to pay for it. The man pulled back on his own coat, helping to make sure Luffy’s was completely buttoned up.

“Ready?” Law put his hand on the teenagers head, ruffling his hair. Luffy cuddled into his new jacket, sitting Bepo on his shoulder. Law chuckled, walking Luffy outside. “Why don’t we go get some hot chocolate? I know a cafe bookstore, a friend of mine works there. Nico Robin will like you.”

The cafe was just across the street, a little building with the name ‘Ohara’ in large cursive letters on the front. The librarian walked inside with his companion, the bell on the door ringing gently. Law nodded to the side, taking a seat by the window in the empty store. Luffy sat across from him, Bepo on his lap as he stared out the window at the snow.

A tall, tanned woman approached them, handing them each a menu.

“Long time no see, Trafalgar. And who’s this? Your son? Just how old are you?” She laughed, patting Law’s head.

“Very funny, I’m not that old. He isn’t even that much younger than me. This is Luffy. Luffy, this is Nico Robin.” Law gestured from Luffy to Robin, then back again. The teenager leaned forward, before letting loose a friendly smile.

“Nice to meet’cha, Robin. Can I have hot chocolate? With extra whipped cream?” Luffy pointed at his menu, kicking his legs. Again, Law was forced to look away. _Shit, he’s adorable..._ The librarian thought, covering his mouth.

With a laugh, Robin wrote down his order. “It’s lovely to meet you too, Luffy.” She turned to Law, a thin smile on her lips. “The usual for you?”

Law nodded his head. “Yeah, the usual.” He waved his hand in dismissal, turning back to Luffy. “Robin makes great hot chocolate, and if you ever want a book to buy and take home, I recommend this place.”

When Robin returned, she left Luffy an extra cookie, placing their respective drinks in front of them and ruffled Luffy’s hair. Before she left, she bent down, whispering. “Enjoy your date.”

Law sputtered, almost spitting out his coffee. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, leaning back in his chair. _Damn that woman..!_

Regaining his composure, Law cleared his throat, sipping his coffee as he looked up at Luffy. The teenager was staring out the window, mesmerized by the sight of the snow. The librarian reached across the table, ruffling his hair. “You really haven’t seen snow before, huh? You look like a kid on Christmas.”

And Law felt his heart drop when Luffy answered.

“What’s Christmas?”

Law must have heard him wrong. He sat up, leaning forward “You know, Christmas. With the tree and everyone trades gifts, and you leave cookies for Santa.” The man thought of things you did on Christmas. Although, he could barely remember the few he had had. Those with his family, with Corazon..

He shook his head to rid himself of the painful memory.

“What kind of weird ritual is that. And who is Santa? I’m not giving my cookies away.”

Law was stunned. Of all people, he thought the overly-childish teenager with a big smile would know what Christmas was. “Well, it’s a holiday. That you’re gonna celebrate with me this year. If that’s okay with you.”

Luffy sat up, sipping his hot chocolate. “If you say so, I don’t get it. But this ‘Santa’ dude isn’t touching my cookies.” He slid his cookie closer to him, a move Law had to stop himself from laughing at. _Seriously, this kid is just too much.._

As they finished their drinks, Law left cash on the table, standing up slowly. “So, what now, oh-so-powerful Luffy?” He stuffed one hand in his pocket, the other hanging by his side.

“We could go to the park and play in the snow there, maybe?” They walked out together, Luffy’s mittened hand reaching up to hold Law’s. It was startling, hand-holding, an unfamiliar feeling to Law, was something he’d have to get used to. Despite being unused to it, Law squeezed Luffy’s hand in his, walking with him down the street.

“The park will be kinda crowded, lots of kids will wanna play there. I uh, I have the keys to the library though, so we can go up on the roof, if you want. It’ll be just us.” The librarian glanced down at the teenager, squeezing his hand. Luffy smiled up at him, nodding his head.

Finally back at the library, Law pulled out his keys, unlocking the building. He put his finger to his lips, pulling the teen inside. It was dark inside, even quieter than usual. The librarian held his hand as he walked with him up to the office. He unlocked the door to the stairs, pulling Luffy with him.

They opened the door to a sea of white, not a footprint or single imperfection ruined the view. Luffy gasped out loud, hugging Bepo to his chest. “It’s beautiful... Hey, hey Torao, can you teach me some games that people play in the snow? Like, I don’t know how to make a snow angel or how to make a snowball.”

Law smiled, pulling Luffy out into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO This chapter took waaaay too long to write and it's 90% because of school and 10% because im a lazy piece of shit. But get excited, because the next chapter is the long awaited ZoSan chapter! Throughout the story, there will be 1-2 chapter breaks for a mini ZoSan or MiShanks bit, and chapter five is the first of these! 
> 
> This AU belongs to me, and was created first for a roleplay between my boyfriend (kin with law) and I (kin with luffy). If you'd like to also write a fanfiction for this AU, please let me know! I'm guaranteed to give you permission, I just want to be able to collect anything you write so others can see the different versions of this AU! Please leave comments/kudos if you liked it! You can also contact me and see more about the AU on my tumblr, Malfunctioningkitten.tumblr.com


	5. A Really, Really Shitty Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roronoa has had the worst day of his life. He was late on his deadline, his favorite coffee shop was closed, and he'd spilled coffee on some whiny rich kid with the stupidest eyebrows on the planet. It didn't get much better, either. After giving his address to the teenager for him to mail a bill to, Zoro finds himself with a blonde pest hanging around his house.

_Fuck._

Roronoa Zoro swallowed, holding his empty coffee cup. His luck had run out today. First, his deadline had snuck up on him, then his favorite coffee place was under construction, and now he’d run into some poor teenager and spilled his precious coffee on him.

“Watch where you’re going, kid.” Zoro tossed his empty coffee cup in the nearest trash can, shoving his hands in his pockets. This day was fucking _great_. And of course, of all teenagers he could have run into, this one was a dick.

“Watch where _I’m_ going? _You_ ran into me, asshole! This is an expensive suit, you old fucker!” The curly-eyebrowed teenageer was fuming, clenching his fists. “You owe me a new suit you jerk! You asshole! What’s with the green hair you stupid-looking marimo!”

This kid was getting on his nerves. Zoro didn’t have time for this, he had to get back to work and finish his book already.

“Alright you piss blonde idiot, I’ll buy you a new suit, just shut up already.” The man scribbled his address on the receipt for his coffee, shoving it into the younger’s hands. “ Mail me a bill. Now get the hell out of my way.”

______________________________

Zoro’s eyebrow twitched. It had been a week since the worst day of his life, and it didn’t seem to be ending any time soon. The teenager’s name was Sanji - and he was as persistent as he was annoying. Sanji had, instead of mailing the bill for a new suit to Zoro, decided that he was going to get revenge instead. Now, the nineteen year old was hanging around his house, bringing up the thousand-dollar suit every time Zoro dared to try to force him out.

“What are you even doing? How’s an old ugly fuck like you makin’ so much money?” Sanji kicked his legs as he sprawled out on the couch.

“For your information, I’m only twenty eight, and it isn’t any of your goddamn business, eyebrows.” The author continued typing on his computer, frowning.

Sanji stuck his tongue out, sitting up off the couch. Zoro glanced at the teen as he sauntered to the kitchen, opening up the pantry and fridge like it was his own house. Zoro sighed, turning back to his work, trying his best to ignore the fact that this parasyte did whatever he wanted. He jumped out of his seat when he heard the teenager scream, knocking his office chair over.

“God, what happened?” Zoro spun around, concerned.

“The only food you have is instant ramen! and the only thing in your fridge is alcohol, and it isn’t even _good_ alcohol. What the everloving fuck kind of kitchen is this?! I bet you don’t even cook your ramen, you neanderthal!” Sanji closed the fridge, leaning his back against it. “Alright, I’m doing this _one_ favor for you, marimo. We’re going shopping, get your shoes on, it’s snowing outside.”

Zoro ran his hand through his hair, grumbling. It wasn’t like he could argue. He had the money for food, and when he wasn’t busy being late on deadlines, he had plenty of time to learn to cook. He just didn’t.

“I really don’t want to, curly, I’ve got work to do.” The man picked up his fallen chair, setting it up again. He knew that arguing wasn’t going to work though. This brat had a habit of pushing him around.

“You won’t be working when you drop dead of malnutrition, or starvation, or alcohol poisoning. Let’s go already.” The blonde tapped his foot, placing his hands on his hips. Just like he’d thought, this asshole didn’t take ‘no’ as an answer.

Zoro pulled his shoes on, buttoning his jacket. He dropped a coat over the blonde’s head, sighing out loud. “ You said yourself it’s snowing. It’s big, but wear my coat, it’d be annoying if I had to drag an ice-block home with me.”

The pair left the penthouse, Sanji leading the way. Zoro watched the younger man practically skipping, a hop in his step that he hadn’t noticed before. He grinned slightly, ruffling his hand in the younger’s blonde hair as they stepped out into the snow. “What made you so happy, blondie?”

Sanji pushed the hand off of his head, sticking out his tongue. “Nothing, I’m just happy I can finally breath, your apartment smells like shit.”

_No one is making you stay at my apartment, brat.._

Zoro shook his head, pulling the hood over Sanji, shoving the blondes head down. “ Whatever you say, curly.”

They walked through the snowy streets, passing by store after store, every time Zoro finally thought they were going in, Sanji walked right past it. No matter how he asked, Sanji wouldn’t tell him where they were going, just kept walking. Until they arrived.

‘Going Merry : Groceries and Produce’ was a small building, but brightly colored in contrast to the white snow. Zoro tried to ignore the weird sheep figures that adorned the outside of the store, walking in after Sanji.

A girl with long orange hair and freckles that dotted her cheeks was the first to greet them. “Yo, Sanji! I thought you guys stocked up last week after Luffy cleared you out. Don’t tell me he came back already?”

“No no, Nami-swan!” Zoro’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. He didn’t get why, but the gooey star-struck way that Sanji spoke to her was pissing him the hell off. “I’m here to get this marimo asshole some actual food. I don’t know how he’s survived without me, poor fuck only has ramen and booze.” Sanji shrugged, a smug smirk on his face.

“Really now? He doesn’t look like he’s struggling to live. Rorona, right? We go to the same gym.” Nami gently punched his arm, grinning to the older man.

Zoro blinked, grinning. “Shit, I almost didn’t remember you. Didn’t we have that drinking contest once? Holy shit, who even won that, I think that was the first time I got so drunk I didn’t remember shit.” He clapped the significantly smaller girl on the back, laughing.

Nami chuckled, pointing to the back. “Same here, I don’t remember who won. Come on back you guys, Usopp just brought in a new shipment of meat, make your pick. I’ve got actual work to do, unlike _some_ people” The girl flicked Sanji’s forehead, turning on her heels to walk back to the counter. Zoro frowned as Sanji had to wipe actual drool from his lips.

One would have thought Zoro and Sanji were stocking for the apocalypse. Even Zoro, a pretty muscular man, was having trouble carrying all the groceries Sanji made him buy. Once they had managed to get back, Zoro was panting, dropping groceries on the floor of his kitchen.

“Remind me again why I let you buy the _entire_ store with my _credit_ card..” The man sighed, trudging over to his couch where he dropped his body onto the cushions, letting out a groan.

“I’m feeding you, that’s why. Get your lazy ass up off the couch and help me put things away.” The blonde ruffled through the bags, putting away anything he didn’t  plan to use. “Hope you don’t mind me cooking tonight, because you need some actual food for once, marimo. Maybe I should have bought you some plant food.” The teenager snorted at his joke, pulling out dough and dropping it onto the freshly cleaned counter. Zoro watched him quietly, the teen rolling his sleeves up and digging his hands into the dough, kneading it slowly.

Zoro couldn’t tear his eyes away, nuzzling his face into the couch pillow as he watched the blondes thin fingers at work, moving quickly and precisely as he prepared... whatever the hell it was that he was making. Zoro sighed softly, propping his chin up on his hand as Sanji pushed the pan into the oven, closing it and setting the timer.

Sanji washed his hands, drying them off as he went to sit opposite of Zoro. “ Hope you’re hungry, there’s a shit ton of food. For me, you get the dirt, grass hair.”

The older man sighed, sitting up. “ You’re a real piece of work, erotic eyebrows.” Zoro took hold of the open bottle of beer on the table, chugging it down like it wasn’t lukewarm and disgusting.

“Erotic eyebrow? That’s new. When did you come up with that name, dumbass?” Sanji raised a swirly eyebrow, folding his arms.

Zoro scoffed, leaning back against the couch. “ You heard me. You were all over Nami, fuck, you were drooling.”

Sanji grinned, leaning his head on his hand. “Oh my, jealous, are we?”

“In your dreams, idiot.”

_Yes._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X_____X i've been slow writing these I apologize guys ahhh I'm gonna try to finish the chapters sooner. I hope you guys enjoyed the first Zosan chapter! Tell me in the comments if you want the next chapter to be lawlu or zosan, alright? <3 Thank you all for reading this far!


	6. No... it's not being brought back I'm sorry but please read this, thank

As you guys have probably noticed, it's been almost a year since I updated this. Honestly, I lost interest in the story and was disappointed with my own writing. I don't plan on updating this fic, it just, yeah. I took it in a direction I didn't want to take it and I wish I didn't. I am, however, working on two new fics to be published soon, one zosan and one lawlu. If you really really really love this fic or concept, let me know and if you guys really want me to pick up this illiteracy au, I will be deleting this fic and starting a new one with the same premise, taking it in a different direction but with the same relationships and setup. Thank you all so much for all the love this fic got - I didn't deserve it. My heart was in it for maybe the first two chapters and some stuff happened and it just wasn't in me anymore. I hope that the two new fics I'm working on make up for this? And please, let me know in the comments or on tumblr if you really want this fic reincarnated, but otherwise I will be focusing on my new fics!!! I love you guys so much thank you!!!!


	7. Surprise?

I'm actually really surprised how quickly I had people asking for new chapters/reincarnation of this fic, I'm blushing honestly. since you guys love it I will reincarnate this fic. I will likely delete this version AFTER I reach the same point, but like I said I'm actually writing two new fics right now as well so, those might get published first and I hope you guys can be patient for that? Since y'all are too sweet, please enjoy these teasers for the new fics!! 

 

**Press Send** \- Zosan fic, mainly fluff, possibly some smut later on  

Sanji and Zoro fight - a lot. In school they never stop trying to beat each other up. However, one day, some of their mutual friends devise a plan. They individually convince Sanji and Zoro to get into a little chat app, to make up a chat handle and find someone to chat with. Nami and Usopp make sure that Sanji and Zoro are chatting with each other, unknowingly.

They talk constantly. Sanji's chat handle, Prince, is the only marker Zoro has to know this fantastic person, and Sanji is the same with Knight, Zoro's chat handle. They talk about movies, their favorite music and shows. Prince and Knight have a lot in common - and Prince loves to joke about Knight being his knight in shining armor that will someday save him from his boring life. They fall in love with each other over chat, all the while, fighting in real life.

Until the day comes that Knight asks Prince to go on a date with him, in real life.

 

**Handcuff Me?**  - Lawlu fic, smut and fluff and just, just pure chaos really

Law, being an actually decent police officer, never thought he would get stuck dealing with petty criminals. Monkey D. Luffy was caught dining and dashing and that was... literally all there was to it. The problem was, Luffy was attractive, and damn if Law wasn't weak to that smile. One extremely unethical night later, and Law wakes to find himself in a total mess; His one night stand has turned into a completely sudden relationship with.. one of the heirs to a yakuza group, with two dangerous over protective brothers? Officer Trafalgar might be in way over his head on this one. Meanwhile, there's a yakuza boy curled up on his bed, twirling his handcuffs, and wiping his memory of every single moral he had as an officer. 

 

Hope you guys are excited for the reincarnation and these two new fics!!! I will be publishing the first chapter of Press Send within the next few days


	8. THE NEW REDONE FIRST CHAPTER IS POSTED

[FALLING FOR AN ILLITERATE TENAGER : REDONE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9089581/chapters/20664565) !!!! Please go check out the rewritten first chapter! It's similar in a lot of ways but I changed... A lot more. Still, I'm proud to say that I truly love this new version and I'm excited to see the feedback. The first chapter of the new fic is longer and includes more small details and buildup! I have warned that this copy of the fanfic will be deleted AFTER I reach the same point in the new one. This does not mean I will delete this copy after the 5th chapter - it means I will delete this copy after I introduce the first chapter of the ZoSan POV. I have opted to shift that part of the story back, in hopes for a longer buildup to Law/Luffy relationship and possibly sexy stuff for poor Law who, is like ten times as sad in the new fic you guys have no idea yet just hold on. But yes!! If you were curious and have yet to see it, I have also posted the first chapter of the ZoSan fic mentioned in the late update, [Press Send](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9076123/chapters/20639182) is here!!! 

 

Thank you guys so much! The second chapters for both of these fics are in the works, so do not fear, you won't have to wait a year for more sweet fics from me :') - Savi <3 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC WAS DISCONTINUED AND IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN! PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE NEW VERSION AS IT IS WRITTEN! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


End file.
